Lovely Dinner
by kazukoiis
Summary: Tyki's made dinner for Lavi but wine isn't what the redhead would call dinner. Trying out wine for his first time...may be an interesting dinner for Tyki afterall. TykixLavi ONESHOT I know I have a bunch of typos...I'm bad at english as it seems


**Rabi-kun : So this is one of few bordom fanfics :3 please do enjoy ^_^**

**Lavi : Wait what? Tyki's making me dinner?**

**Tyki : Indeed I am, is there a problem?**

**Lavi : *was about to jump out the window* uhh...nothing...**

**Rabi-kun : I don't own D. gray man...sadly **

**ENJOY! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Lovely Dinner~

Snow had descended around their small lovely home. Two figures sat in the house, a flickering warm fire and the smell of mixed sensations...

Lavi sat beside a very eager Noah, watching him as he saw the large hand swirl wine in the crystal cup, waiting for him to say something.

"This is actually pretty good Tyki..." said the redhead as he chewed the first bite of his steak, handmade by Tyki for the first time. His only green orbed eye traced up to the older man's face and found that a smile played across the noah's face as he placed his wine on the white clothed table and wrapped his arms around Lavi's slim waist.

"I'm glad you like it Lovely. And it was my first time making something too...this makes me very happy." he said as he kissed the redhead's neck and curled his fingers into his shirt. Surprised by the large warm fingers touching his cold skin, he gasped and quickly grabbed Tyki's wrists, dropping his utensils in the process.

His face was as red as his fiery hair and nearly choked on his food. Tyki moved his head near Lavi's face, his gold eyes with concern but a little laughter running through them after seeing the redhead's face. He quickly swallowed the meat lump and slightly moved away from the noah.

"You made this for me but how am I supposed to finish it if you won't even let me finish my first bite!" exlaimed Lavi as he tried to push the noah into the seat across him but failed completely. He was interupted when two very large hands grabbed tightly around his hip and moved him between the older man's legs facing away from eachother. The redhead blushed even more and unsuccessfully struggled out of the noah's grasp.

Tyki chuckled, an arm wrapped around the younger man's waist and the other moving the plate in front of them.

"Why don't you just let me watch you then? I want to see you finish my first success meal made just for you." Tyki's breathe ran down the redhead's neck and made him shiver, scrunching himself up. Seeing that Lavi had held himself a little, Tyki smirked a bit and slowly moved his hands to the other's. The redhead flinched at the contact of large warm hands on top of his cold and slim ones. They wrapped tightly around his hands and made him grab the utensils into his palms.

"What are you doing Tyki...?" asked the oblivious redhead. The older man chuckled and held Lavi tighter around his legs, moving him in closer.

"I'm feeding you my Lovely, seeing as you won't do it yourself." Tyki answered with a smug smile as he succeeded in cutting a peice and putting it in front of his dear redhead's mouthe. Lavi hesitated, staring at the neatly cut steak centimeters from the entrance that led to his hungry stomache. He opened up slowly as it was pushed into his mouthe. He chewed as the older man snuggled in closer to him. In spite of how he felt about the other man, he wanted some space, especially like this...

Fingers rubbed on his, causing a warm friction and he stopped chewing. "What you doing now?" asked the redhead as he turned around talking with his mouthe a bit full. He suddenly found himself surrounded by the noah, no way out; he swallowed and waited for Tyki to answer.

As soon as the redhead had swallowed, the brunette's stomach growled in a low groan and a slight pink was seen on his cheeks. He chuckled, "Your hands are so cold, and so is your body. I'm using my heat to warm you up. I can hardly understand why you wear such thin clothes in this time of the year..."

Lavi was about to object when he finally realized that he was chilled and his legs have been shivering the whole time. He pouted his lips and looked down at his hands that were still cloaked by the older man's hands. Tyki silently laughed at the redhead's pouting face.

"You're hungry..." he mumbled and nudged the Tyki's side. The brunette chuckled and grabbed his wine. He took a sip and licked his lips, "This is enough for me. Now eat, Lovely. You're just as hungry as I am."

"But..."

"But nothing." He turned back around to Tyki with a questioning stare. The older man did nothing but sighed and let his free arm snake around the redhead's waist once more.

Lavi's pale face turned redder and hotter but still still waited for the brunette to answer him, "Wine can't make you full, it's just a drink--"

Tyki grabbed the younger man's arms and flipped him around, making them facing each other and letting himself slide between the redhead's legs. Lavi noticed himself on top of Tyki in a way that his head spun and made him blush fruriously.

"You say it like you've drunk wine before." He leaned in closer to Lavi, their noses touching, lips inches away. "Would you like to try it, my dear Lovely?" Lavi's eyes widened and backed his head back a bit when Tyki leaned in closer. In the blink of an eye, Tyki had downed the wine into his mouthe and leaned in towards Lavi, crashing their lips. He gasped when there lips touched but only sweet bitterness flowed into his mouthe. The liquid just kept heading in, so he had no choice but to swallow it all. He let out a choked cry, a few drops cornering from his mouthe.

As soon as it had all went down, Tyki moved back a little but was still very close to his young lover. His gold hue eyes staring into that one dazed green eye. The redhead panted so loudly; _surely he couldn't get drunk from just one sip? _Thought Tyki.

And idea had popped into his head and a smirk played across his lips. They say people tell the truth when they're drunk...

"Ne, Lovely...?" questioned the older man, his breath brushing against his lover's neck, sending shivers down his spine when the younger man responded by grinding himself slightly above the brunette's growing erection to adjust to his seating. Tyki gasped and hugged his arms tighter around Lavi's slim waist. The redhead wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck and leaned his head down on his shoulder.

"Mmm...?" Lavi hummed into his shoulder and moved his head up his neck to his face again.

"Are you drunk?" The redhead shrugged slowly and closed his one eye. The older made moved his head down to his lover's neck once more and smiled, "Tell me who you love." _I'm starting to find this very amusing..._

He heard a small mumble but couldn't make it out.

"Say that again once more?" he asked as he moved back up to Lavi's obviously flushed and dazed face. He looked so defenseless like this...

"I...luff Tyki..." the slur in Lavi's voice made himself laughed inside. He wavered to the redhead's soft lips and plunged them both into a pleasurable kiss. They're toungues touched each other, exploring the other's mouthe. An experienced toungue playing along with a slowly moving one. Feeling himself growing a little cold, Lavi clenched his fists on the back of brunette's shirt and closed the gap between him, grinding himself on top of Tyki's manhood once more, a moan escaping his mouthe.

The bulge in his pants kept getting larger and ached for him to enter into Lavi now. He felt himself getting so aroused...but what about Lavi? The question rised up and his curiousity got to him. Figuring out how long they have been kissing, he broke their kiss and watched as his redhead panted in an honest face. One of his arms moved lustully from his lover's shivering chest and stopped above Lavi's sensitive spot. The redhead moaned when Tyki stroked above his aching cock, over his tight pants.

"Nghh...Ah-h! T-Tyki--" the younger man panted and grinded himself against the other man's manhood again.

The Pleasure couldn't take it anymore; He lifted his lover and pushed him on top the table, moving their dinner crashing onto the floor. Lavi winced when he heard the plate and cup break on the tiled floor. The older man curled his arm behind the redhead's shoulders, while the other moved it's way downward. He tightened his eyes as a moan escaped his mouthe again when a large hand groped his manhood. He felt his belt loosen and the buttons to his pants snap off. The large warm hand pulled down his pants and boxers and opened up his full erected cock.

The redhead hissed when the cold air touched his sensitive spot. Long fingers wrapped around his sacred spot and tightened suddenly, letting out a muffled scream into Tyki's shoulder.

"Dear god Lavi, you're even cold down here..." He saw Black curls pass his green eye and moved on downwards. He was tempted to grab the older man's shirt and drag him back up, but they we're being held by the other strong hand.

Tyki began to lick the head of Lavi's now fully erect member, a gasp escaped through his lips.

"Do you want me to make it warm for you Lovely?" The brunette moved his gold hue eyes up to his blushing lover's face. He stuck out his toungue and slid it from Lavi's length, earning a loud near scream from the redhead. A smirk was placed on his lips when his lover began to pant and speak at the same time.

"I want--" Lavi bucked his hips when Tyki once again teased him by licking the head of his manhood.

"Mmm? What do you want me to do?" answered the older man in a playful tone. The redhead said it again, but Tyki was still unsatisfied with his sadist play role.

The brunette released his young lover's wrists and motioned them where he wanted them to be. One in front of the redhead's mouthe and the other close to his hard member.

Tyki pushed his fingers into the redhead's mouthe and mumbled, "Suck."

He placed his lover's hand on his hard erection and moved it up and down while he still hovered over the readhead. He felt his cock twitch in his tight pants when Lavi kept moaning, his tounge swerving over his fingers, closed eye and rubbing his own cock. While Tyki had known Lavi was too distracted to finally notice that he was biting off the buttons of the younger man's shirt, already down to the third. The last one popped off and he moved back up to his lover's face, taking out his fingers to pull them both in for a kiss.

Tyki's wet fingers trailed off down the redhead's chest and closer to the pink puckered entrance below. Taking a glance at his lover, he still seemed dazed. He moved away from the redhead's lips, a string of saliva tracing down their mouthes.

"Is this what you want Lovely?" He moved in closer and brushed his chest roughly on Lavi's. His lover gasped as their chests touched almost desperatly and a finger enter him. At first, he arched his back and moaned through his gritted teeth. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and lifted his legs around his waist, rubbing himself against Tyki's hard cock. The brunette moaned almost loudly when Lavi brought the surprise attack on him, he nearly squished his lover between the table and himself, trying to match his rubbing rythym while pushing his finger in and out. He skipped to three fingers numbly and the redhead gasped into Tyki's neck, bringing himself to pleasure and pain at the same time.

The older man lowered himself to plunged them both into a most needed kiss, bruising their lips together.

Lavi' hands slowly moved down the side of Tyki's body and unbuttoned his pants, but unsuccessfully pulled them down since the alchohal still got to him. He unwrapped his legs and felt the long fingers hit his prostate before leaving his entrance. He moaned into the kiss and wish he hadn't moved since he wanted Tyki to touch there again so much.

The brunette had seen that his lover had been crying and panting in short raps. He watched as Lavi moved his hands toward him and pushed him back into the chair. In a slick but unsteady movement, the redhead slowly sat on top of Tyki's hard erection, like the way they had been sitting before without breaking their kiss.

The rehead stopped the kiss when he felt another chill fall down his spine from the cold. He had felt the hardness below him; the older man blushed slightly as he followed where his lover's eyes went. The cold hands slithered down Tyki's chest and removed his pants almost fluidly; It aroused the tanned man even more when he watched Lavi's body, the curves, his open chest and fiery red hair becoming damp from his sweat seemed heartbreakingly...erotic. And it was all his, no one elses. He quickly grabbed Lavi, making him yelp in response by the sudden movement and put them both into a warm embrace. He kissed his lover's collarbone and brought himself into the embrace tighter when he felt his aching cock rub against the entrance.

Realizing that the brunette had held back too long, he slowly but hastly pushed himself down, bringing himself to pleasure and pain once more. They both moaned and panted loudly, especially Tyki who had been waiting for himself to enter his lover.

"God Lavi, you're still so tight after all this time." He panted just above the redhead's chin and recieved a shiver. It felt like a vice grip around his arousal and he couldn't help but moan, trying to tell his lover to relax a bit. Before he knew it, Lavi was beginning to move himself up and down, slowly getting faster and rubbing his own erection between their stomachs. The older man moved his hand around the younger man's shoulder and gripped it tightly, cursing under his breathe from how tight Lavi still was while his other hand slithered around the redhead's waist tightly, bringing out a yelp from his lover.

"A-Aha--Nnghh! Tyki! You're holding me too tight!" His breathing hitched up when the brunette brushed against his sweet spot and arched his back almost painfully.

Tyki couldn't and didn't feel comfortable with the chair digging into his back as he made love with Lavi. He swiftly grabbed below the redhead and picked them both up, tumbling towards a wall and used all his strength from tipping over, continuing there rapid in and outs. The redhead winced when his back banged against the wall but held tightly onto Tyki's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. He pushed himself towards his lover and kissed him passionately, moaning into their liplock when Tyki brushed by his spot once more. His cock twitched inside Lavi, nearing his climax. They broke their kiss when they came, screaming eachother's names in ecstacy. Lavi's seeds splashed between their stomaches and left the brunette's cock to soften inside himself. Tyki smiling wearily against the redhead's panting lips.

The single green eye stared back into those Gold hue orbs, a smile playing across his lips.

"Ready for seconds?" Lavi offered, his lips curling into a smirk while his hands slithered into those irresistable black curly locks.

Tyki's grin widened, sinking into the offer, "Always leaving me wanting more." And they kissed once more before continuing where they had left off...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rabi-kun : So how was that? Too much information or too less? I probably did too much information...I did try my best to make it good...Flame me as much as you want T^T I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE AT THIS DX *Runs around going crazy* **

**  
Tyki: Calm down...*sighs***

**Rabi-kun : *stops* okay...don't hit me with your reviews T^T I already know I'm bad at this--**

**Lavi : WAAAIIIITTT!!! I WAS DRUNK!!! **

**Tyki : *chuckles* you liked it, don't deny it my dear bunny.**

**Rabi-kun : ...I guess you could blame me? O_O?**

**Lavi : *points at Rabi* I DO BLAME YOU!!! *runs after him with his Odzuchi Kodzuchi activated* **

**Rabi-kun : NUUUUUUU!!!!!!! *runs away***

**Tyki : Thank you for reading Rabi-kun's fanfic *smiles***


End file.
